Small Moments
by soupfrenzy
Summary: Kahlan enjoying the small moments she gets with Cara. F/F


Out of all the days she spent running, fighting, and bleeding, one simple day were she woke with the sun on her back in a quiet room with the person she loved most was well worth it. It was one of those few and far between peaceful, sunny moments early in the morning just as the sun peeked over the horizon. The kind of morning that is so rare one isn't sure if the boundary between life and slumber had truly been broken, but Kahlan knew. She could always tell because her dreams were never this warm and beautiful.

The night before they had eaten well, loved passionately, and fallen into a much needed deep sleep. She wasn't quite sure what it was that brought her from her blissful rest, but Kahlan's agitation was soothed when she woke to Cara tucked snuggly to her front. Balled fists where pressed to Kahlan's chest and one strong leg was draped over her hip holding in a most intimate way. Releasing a quiet, rested yawn, Kahlan gently pressed her freckled cheek to soft, wheat colored hair that held a lingering sent of concupiscent sweat.

Cara had pushed the covers away in the night, bunching them on top of Kahlan; she didn't mind at all, she liked the extra warmth. And she certainly didn't mind getting to wake up to gaze at the exposed golden form of her lover. She let her fingers run down the skin of Cara's back, gliding over waxen scars that recorded Cara's history and profession as a warrior. The tanned skin was so warm, a beautiful heat that radiated outward to sooth Kahlan when the night became its coldest. Fingers slipped down over a hip and Kahlan remembered when she allowed to discover how soft Cara was, and how she wanted nothing more than to hold her and keep her body close forever after. To savor all that Cara was and had to offer. The sweet taste of her lips, the salt of her skin, the way Kahlan could feel her touches and kisses linger on her body from every night before. Cara's smile. The way it lit up her face with a lost and forgotten innocence. She loved when Cara smiled because Kahlan knew it was just for her. Kahlan could only imagine what Cara would say if she told her that. She would likely scoff and muse that it was just the kind of thing she expected her to say, something cute and innocent and dreadfully romantic. All of it and more Kahlan loved and it was tangible. Her love wasn't a whispered promise or idle fantasy anymore; it was in front of her, breathing slowly, resting soundly. Forever she would be grateful that she had found an equal for her love.

The soft caress of fingers continued up along the curve of Cara's side, over a strong shoulder, from slender neck to trace the soft edges of Cara's ear. Kahlan let her touch linger there until a sly arm rose up to entwine its fingers with hers and drag her hand back down to the warmth their bodies shared.

A pair of full lips pressed to Kahlan's chest and she sighed. "Was I tickling you?"

"Mrrrm."

"Sorry." Kahlan feathered a spot on Cara's forehead with the tip of her nose before returning the light kiss in kind. She was starting to understand Cara's third language of grunts and mumbles. Her second of course was the language of the body. Cara spoke that fluently.

Cara let one eye lazily sliver open to observe the sun burning through the window, and her brow knitted. "ggruma," Cara cursed the sunlight and squirmed, dragging her leg off Kahlan and kicking her slightly to maneuver to her other side, facing away from the offensive light. Kahlan could only think of one word to describe her lover in such a moment. Adorable. Again the thought of what Cara would say should Kahlan express her feelings towards the blonde in the most direct and simplistic way made Kahlan chuckle. Such a gruff creature Cara could be, yet so tender and loving when she wanted to be.

The space between their bodies grew as Cara settled on her side, her back to Kahlan and a cool rush of air brushed against the brunette's body. Kahlan let a tiny shiver shake her at the loss of Cara's comfortable warmth, but it wasn't lost for long. Cara's tender hand reached back and settled on Kahlan's thigh then slowly traveled upward. Kahlan's eyes flickered, her breath held, and her body betrayed her for a burning moment when Cara's devilish fingers grazed and lingered on a region of Kahlan that they had mapped well in their nights together. It almost went unnoticed above the blood suddenly churning in the confessor's ears, but her lover released a low, self-satisfied grunt that was laced with half sleep. But it was indeed just a brief moment as Cara moved on to find what she sought, the loving match to her own hand.

Fingers entwined, Cara pulled her lover's arm over her hip. With a small tug - and slightly commanding grunt – Kahlan scooted forward, pressing her front to Cara's back, the way Cara liked. Nose buried in golden locks once more, the confessor inhaled the burning scent of their love and she smiled. Cara brought their hands to her lips to brush a kiss across Kahlan's knuckles before tucking their joined fist under her chin and letting out a sleepy and contented sigh. Kahlan knew that sigh, her love had settled back in for another round of sleep. She deserved it. They both did. It was the small moments like this one that Kahlan cherished the most, and she was glad that neither of them were any particular rush to save the world, or a village, or even a slightly misguided Seeker and his wizard.


End file.
